cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Fake Penguins Article
Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are the four main characters of The Penguins of Madagascar. Skipper is the leader of the gang, Kowalski is the brains, Rico is the demo man, and Private is the innocent one. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X PLEASE NOTE: This is all fanon from this point on. All four penguins appear as playable characters alongside one another in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. They fight alongside each other due to they're actual size. Bio We are the penguins. We may seem cute and cuddly on the outside, sure, but on the inside, each and every one of us is trained to be a lean, mean, fighting machine, benefiting from each penguin's skills. I'm Skipper, the leader of this operation. Kowalski is the brains, and Rico's the... well, we're not sure what Rico is exactly. We call him "the gut" to be safe. And Private's the more innocent one of us. Kind of a softie, but don't tell 'im I said that. As a matter of fact, you didn't hear anything... So anyway, our story begins with Kowalski working on another one of his high-quality science projects, which results in it blowing up. Again. But this time, the results weren't easy to shrug off. Some big guy who calls himself... Piranha Dark or something... escaped from this place called the "phantom zone", and we pretty much knew he was up to no good. Why don't we tell you about how it all went down? Special Powers *Master karate abilities and highly athletic *Able to swim five miles per hour *Belching up useful items at the right time (Rico only) Quotes Intro *Skipper: "Kowalski, analysis." Kowalski: "I don't think we have time for that, Skipper." *Private: "This isn't going to get ugly, is it?" Skipper: "Ah, Private... of course it is!" *Rico: "Boom boom! Heheheheheh!" *Skipper: "All right, boys, let's show 'em what these flightless birds are made of!" *Skipper: "Blowhole...!" (against Dr. Blowhole) *Skipper: "You call yourself a secret agent? Oh please." (against Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, or Tuesday X) *Kowalski: "Skipper, it's an intergalactic life specimen! ...An alien." (against Zim) *Private: "Um, who's she talking to?" Rico: "I dunno." (against Dora) *Skipper: "We're gonna kick you're evil hide and send you crying to you're momma!" (against any villain except Dr. Blowhole or Zim) *Kowalski: "Skipper, the annoyance levels are off the charts..." (against SpongeBob) *Skipper: "She can understand us! Don't say anything, boys!" (against Eliza) Winning Screen *Skipper: "Mission accomplished, boys! We did good." *Skipper: "Excellent battle strategy, Kowalski." Kowalski: "Thanks, Skipper." *Rico: "Now?" Skipper: "Oh, all right." Rico: *Laughs and throws dynamite* *Skipper: "When are you ever gonna learn... Flippy?" (against Dr. Blowhole) *Skipper: "And THAT is how you do it." (against Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, or Tuesday X) *Kowalski: "Oooh, how exciting! I must get a DNA sample to study!" (against Zim) *Skipper: "Don't mess with the penguins. Let that be a lesson to you." (against any villain except Dr. Blowhole or Zim) *Private: "Sorry about that, sir. We can make it up to you." (against SpongeBob) *Skipper: "What do you know, sister? Have you been spying on us? HAVE YOU?" (against Eliza) Victory Screen NOTE: All victory quotes are spoken by Skipper. *"All right men. Let's head back to HQ and cook up some sushi. I've got a tase for wasabi." *"Kowalski, get out one of you're tracking devices. I don't trust this one." *"Now you know the penguin code. ...No, Rico, that's the ostrich code." *"You mess with the penguins, Blowhole, you get the flipper. Simple as that." (against Dr. Blowhole) *"So what's this 'tough' place I've been hearing so much about?" (against Dudley Puppy or Kitty Katswell) *"The get-up's cute, kid. But leave this to the professionals, okay?" (against Mikey Simon or Doug) *"Experimental failure of yours, Kowalski?" (against Catdog) *"Keep you're krabby patties to yourself, soldier. We don't want any of you're happy pappy yellowness rubbing off on my men." (against Spongebob) Miscellaneous *Skipper: "Let's move, boys!" (tag in) *Private: "Hot potato!" (tag out) *Rico: "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" (if first to perform delayed hyper combo) *Kowalski: "You have a 2.5% chance of surviving this." (if second to perform a delayed hyper combo) *All Penguins: "AAAAAAH!" (loss if hit by hard attack) *Kowalski: "Tell Dorris... I love her..." (loss if hit by light attack) *Skipper: "Mission failure, boys." (loss via time over) Taunts *Skipper: "Us penguins got the power!" (Taunt #1) *Skipper: "Put that Lunacorn away, Private!" (Taunt #2) Category:Blog posts